hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2893 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 2893 Atlantic hurricane season was a well above average season and the first of a total of three seasons with above average activity which had 19 named storm, 11 hurricanes and 6 majors. the season began on June 1 and ended on November 30, these dates determine tropical or subtropical cyclone formation, however cyclones can form at anytime of the year although none did form during the pre-season, due to the high activity found in this season there quite alot of notable storms the first of which being Ethan which affected Texas as a major hurricane, the next major storm would be Johanna which affected Homestead as a category three after peaking as a category five, Lucy affected Haiti as a major hurricane resulting in the deaths of more than 1,000, Raul affected North Carolina as a category two and Trevor affected the Virgin Islands as a major hurricane, the season is the deadlist since 2891 and the costliest since 2876. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:TS text:Anthony (TS) from:19/06/2019 till:26/06/2019 color:TS text:Beatrice (TS) from:07/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C1 text:Connor (C1) from:24/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 color:TS text:Dana (TS) from:04/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:C3 text:Ethan (C3) from:14/08/2019 till:04/09/2019 color:C4 text:Francine (C4) barset:break from:27/08/2019 till:15/09/2019 color:C4 text:Gary (C4) from:04/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:TS text:Harmony (TS) from:07/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:TS text:Irving (TS) from:12/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:C5 text:Johanna (C5) from:14/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:TS text:Kaden (TS) from:23/09/2019 till:13/10/2019 color:C4 text:Lucy (C4) from:27/09/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:C1 text:Maurice (C1) barset:break from:30/09/2019 till:13/10/2019 color:C1 text:Nancy (C1) from:07/10/2019 till:11/10/2019 color:TS text:Oliver (TS) from:06/10/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:TS text:Pamela (TS) from:14/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:C5 text:Raul (C5) from:19/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:C1 text:Summer (C1) from:10/11/2019 till:22/11/2019 color:C4 text:Trevor (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Tropical Storm Anthony' Main Article:Tropical Storm Anthony (2893) '' 'Tropical Storm Beatrice' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Beatrice (2893) 'Hurricane Connor' 'Tropical Storm Dana' 'Hurricane Ethan' Main Article:Hurricane Ethan '' 'Hurricane Francine' 'Hurricane Gary' 'Tropical Storm Harmony' 'Tropical Storm Irving' 'Hurricane Johanna' ''Main Article:Hurricane Johanna '' 'Tropical Storm Kaden' 'Hurricane Lucy' ''Main Article:Hurricane Lucy '' 'Hurricane Maurice' ''Main Article:Hurricane Maurice (2893) '' 'Hurricane Nancy' 'Tropical Storm Oliver' 'Tropical Storm Pamela' 'Hurricane Raul' ''Main Article:Hurricane Raul '' 'Hurricane Summer' 'Hurricane Trevor''' ''Main Article:Hurricane Trevor '' Names This is the list of names used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones during 2893 any names not retried will be used in 2899, the names retired if any will be announced in Spring of 2894 at the annual RA IV conference held by the WMO, the names Oliver, Pamela, Raul, Summer and Trever were used for the first time in 2893, any unused names are marked in . List for 2893 *Anthony *Beatrice *Connor *Dana *Ethan *Francine *Gary *Harmony *Irving *Johanna *Kaden *Lucy *Maurice *Nancy *Oliver *Pamela *Raul *Summer *Trevor * * Retirement In spring of 2894 at the annual RA VI conference the WMO retired the names Ethan, Johanna, Lucy, Raul and Trevor due to the destruction and fatalies the storms caused during the season the names will never be used again to name another storm in the Atlantic, instead the names Ekon, Jocelyn, Lola, Ryan and Tedrick, were chosen to replace Ethan, Johanna, Lucy, Raul and Trevor, respectivley for 2899. Category:GloriouslyBlonde